villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Guy
Guy is a minor character In the 2012 comedy Ted, however along with Rick, he is one of the supporting antagonists in the 2015 comedy sequel Ted 2. Guy Is portrayed by Patrick Warburton who also played Joe Swanson, Kronk, Ken and Hugo P. Vasquez. Rick is portrayed by Michael Dorn who is best known for playing Commander Warf in Star Trek. They are both gay lovers, and are the bullies at the NYC Comic Con that dress as character cosplays to mess with the nerds. Guy is John's Co-worker at the rental car service. Ted Guy is seen at work, having a conversation with John Bennett about hanging out at some club, and how he got beat up by his eventual boyfriend, Jared for being gay. he also shows up at Ted's party, with his boyfriend, Jared. He is then seen again at John and Lori's wedding kissing his ex- boyfriend, Jared. Ted 2 Since Jared didn't appear in this sequel, it could be implied that Jared dumped Guy, due to complications with his relationship with Guy. So Guy is seen with his new boyfriend, Rick, whom they both show up at Ted and Tami-Lynn's Wedding, and party. Guy is also tying the knots with Rick, but not literally.They are then seen again at Comic Con, While Guy is dressed in The Tick cosplay, Rick is dressed up as Commander Warf cosplay, for unknown reasons, to simply go around bullying the nerds. They are also unaware of Donny's true intentions of wanting to cut Ted open because Donny lies to them about taking Ted in the back to get him cured. Guy and Rick are lastly seen watching all of the Comic Con cosplayers fighting each other, sadistically. And this gives all of the bullied nerds the upper hand, and they knock both Guy and Rick out cold. And They are never seen again for the rest of the film. It is very unclear what happened to them, They may have given up on trying to make all of the nerds miserable, and they possibly got thrown out of comic con by security due to their harmful actions. Trivia *They seem to be nicer and friendlier with Ted, John, Samantha, and Donny despite him being the movie's true main villain. *While both Guy and Rick seem to have a not so subtle hatred towards the nerdy comic con cosplayers. *Patrick Warburton had previously played The Tick in an old live action remake TV series of the comic show The Tick, which could explain the reference used here, same with Michael Dorn's character used from the Star Trek series here in this sequel. *The scenes with Guy and Rick bullying the nerds, could be a reference to every single movie in which a group of bullies going around intimidating some wimpy nerds (including Revenge of the Nerds, and Dazed and Confused). Gallery Guy.jpg|Guy In the first Ted movie. Zov8ufk-1-.png|Guy and Rick's sadistic evil grin 20170606_204638.jpg|Guy gives nerd a wedgie 20170606_204650.jpg|Guy and Rick's evil grin 20170606_204711.jpg|Rick spills lunch on nerd 2 20170606_205154.jpg|Guy and Rick meet up with Ted again 20170606_205252.jpg|Guy and Rick sees Ted with Donny and Tom 20170606_205323.jpg|Guy trips nerd 3 20170606_205341.jpg|Guy and Rick meet up with John and Samantha 20170606_205418.jpg|Guy spills drink on nerd 4 20170606_205509.jpg|Guy punches nerd 1 20170606_204821.jpg|Guy and Rick's defeat Videos Ted 2-Comic Con fight-3 Category:Protagonists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Redeemed Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains